A New Dawn
by Sephonei
Summary: The story of Naruto and Sasuke is a tale full of tragedy and romance, heartache and love, life and death.
1. Shounen

**[b]Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all characters and references belong to Masashi Kishimoto. So please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot.[/b]**

100 Theme Challenge

#53 - Shounen

Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke/Naruto

[center]-[/center]

The story of Naruto and Sasuke is a tale full of tragedy and romance, heartache and love, life and death. Maybe I should tell you their tale from the very beginning.

The first time eight-year-old Naruto Uzumaki laid eyes on Sasuke Uchiha, it was love. Well, it was more of a crush than love, but his young heart didn't know the difference. Naruto was being forced to attend Konoha Academy because the pranks he loved to pull got him kicked out of public school.

Sasuke on the other hand, was at Konoha Academy to see if he could be a prodigy like his older brother Itachi was.

When they were twelve-years-old, the boys shared a lot of the same classes and became rivals from always trying to one-up one another. From rivals, their relationship grew to friendship and then to best friends.

Things couldn't get much better at the moment, Naruto was actually doing well in school thanks to Sasuke's help (not that Naruto would ever admit that) and the boys were closer than ever. But, as with all good things, it had to come to a tragic end.

At Konoha Academy, there were many things that the professors didn't talk about, one of them being Professor Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto's interest in Sasuke Uchiha. At first, the general consensus thought that it was a professional interest seeing as though Sasuke was[i] another[/i] Uchiha prodigy. Days before the incident however, that consensus took a dark turn...a [b]much[/b] darker turn.

It was realized too late though that Professor Orochimaru had a sexual interest in the young boy. Orochimaru, having already fled to the location they had deemed a safe house, left Kabuto in charge of fetching the boy on his way home from school.

Kabuto, unaware that Naruto was coming up the street, grabbed Sasuke by the arm saying that he needed to come with him quickly because Itachi was injured. Even though Sasuke detested Kabuto, he would not take a chance and abandon his possibly injured brother.

Witnessing the exchange take place, Naruto silently followed behind until they turned down End Valley Avenue, a dead end road.

It was then that Kabuto noticed Naruto and knew that the plan wouldn't work with him still alive, so Kabuto decided to kill two birds with one stone. He could break Sasuke's spirit and rid himself of Naruto easily by having Sasuke kill his best friend.

Quickly, Kabuto injected one of his personal drug creations into Sasuke's body, then as the drugs were kicking in, whispered that Naruto was the one who attacked and hurt Itachi because he was jealous of the affection the two brothers shared. He then pressed a scalpel into his smaller hand and told Sasuke that he already knew what needed to be done.

With the drugs in his system and worry over his brother's safety, Sasuke released a tirade of anger and pain on Naruto. Sasuke and Naruto had fought plenty of times before, they were both boys who studied martial arts together and competed against each other as rivals, but it had never been like this before. Never had they fought with an intent to cause real bodily hard, to try and kill one another before.

At first Naruto only dodged or blacked whenever he could as he tried to talk and insult Sasuke, to bring him back to his senses. He tried to explain that he couldn't have attacked Itachi since they had been in classes all day together, but it had no effect on Sasuke.

It was when Sasuke got the first good slice with the scalpel in that Naruto realized that Sasuke was really serious and that he would have to do more than dodge, block, and talk his way out. Naruto made the conscience decision that he would fight back with his all and attempt to disarm or knock Sasuke out so they could get away from Kabuto.

Their fight was like a perfectly executed dance. They both blocked, dodged, and connected several blows like it was an art form. It wasn't too long though before they started to get tired and their moves started to get sloppy. It was then that the final blow was delivered.

Sasuke took several shaky steps away from Naruto, still holding the now bloody scalpel, an expression akin to horror and remorse on his face. He watched as Naruto collapsed to the ground in pain, as he clutched at the upper right area of his chest where blood was spilling out, slowly seeping into his torn shirt and running down his chest.

The last thing Naruto saw before the darkness claimed him, was his horrified best friend being led into a nearby waiting sedan with Kabuto.

~TBC~


	2. Violence

**[b]Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, all characters and references belong to Masashi Kishimoto. So please don't sue me. The only thing I own is the plot.[/b]**

100 Theme Challenge  
#56 - Violence  
Pairing: Naruto/Sasuke/Naruto

[b]Warnings[/b]: Mentions of [b]Child Abuse/Molestation/Rape[/b] and Violence. I do not support any of those and I don't want to glorify them either. I put the [b]shota[/b] filter because they are like 15 at the time this takes place. Please check the filters because this will have some disturbing things in it and I don't want you to say I didn't warn you.

[center]-[/center]

[i]Sasuke took several shaky steps away from Naruto, still holding the now bloody scalpel, an expression akin to horror and remorse on his face. He watched as Naruto collapsed to the ground in pain, as he clutched at the upper right area of his chest where blood was spilling out, slowly seeping into his torn shirt and running down his chest.

The last thing Naruto saw before the darkness claimed him, was his horrified best friend being led into a nearby waiting sedan with Kabuto. [/i]

For three days after their fight, Naruto was in a coma fighting for his life. The doctors believed that he would never awaken. That the loss of blood and whatever caused his injuries was too traumatic for him to overcome.

But Naruto did awaken, calling out for Sasuke and panicking when he was no where to be found. The police wanted to question Naruto since Sasuke was missing, but the doctors wouldn't allow it. They said that Naruto needed to rest and recover from his injuries some more first.

A week after awakening, Naruto was finally allowed to sit down and explain what happened to Sasuke. Going into detail about how Kabuto tried to kidnap him by saying Itachi was in trouble and then how he injected Sasuke with some drugs and made him fight Naruto. He explained how Sasuke looked so anguished after that final blow and as he was led into the black sedan. He told them all that he knew about Professor Orochimaru and his assistant Kabuto.

Naruto asked the police if they would be able to save Sasuke, but all they could say is that they would try. That it would be hard since the trail is over a week old now.

[center]~*~*~*3*~*~*~[/center]

The next three years would be hell for both boys. One would be at the mercy of a snake loving pedophile while the other would keep trying to save him from that same fate.

[center]~*~*~*3*~*~*~[/center]

Naruto quickly filled his backpack with several bottles of water, some packages of jerky, trail mix, a few energy bars, all the money from his stash, a few changes of clothes, and a map. He went over his mental checklist to make sure he had everything he needed, then he remembered that he needed to grab one more thing. Walking over to his closet, he stepped inside and turned on the light. Moving a box of magazines onto the floor from the top shelf, Naruto could spot the small metal box he was looking for. Quickly grabbing it, he turned the light off and walked back over to the bed where he set it down. He opened the box and carefully took out his prized possession, a Browning 9mm semi automatic handgun. Naruto had saved up a lot of money to be able to buy this gun off of one of the street dealers and he was planning on using it to save Sasuke. Placing the unloaded weapon into the side pouch on his bag along with extra magazines, Naruto deemed himself ready to leave. He grabbed the letter he had written earlier in the day and left it on the dining room table before locking the door and shutting it behind him.

He was tired of the police not doing anything to find Sasuke and he was determined to find him this time. He had himself a good lead this time and he would get Sasuke back or die in the process. This isn't the first time that he had come out after Sasuke alone, but it would be the last. His sources guaranteed that Orochimaru was at this location, though they were unaware if Sasuke was there or not. If Sasuke was there, then he had no access to outside or any windows. Hearing that Naruto had made up his mind, even if that snake had killed Sasuke, he was still going to go. He was going to kill him for taking Sasuke away from him.

On that thought, Naruto picked up his pace and set off for Orochimaru's hideout...

[center]~*~*~*3*~*~*~[/center]

Several times Sasuke tried to escape from Orochimaru's clutches and each time it led to punishment. Sasuke learned quickly that it was better to give Orochimaru what he wanted than to fight it. Fighting always led to no preparation and no lube, only the blood from being torn making it slicker and more painful. No matter how many times Orochimaru used him, it still hurt every time. He fleetingly wondered if anyone would ever save him from this.

Sasuke, having some free time at the moment, started thinking about Naruto. This was a hobby for him, thinking of the blond whenever he had time to himself. He wouldn't taint Naruto's memory by thinking of him whenever he was being used by Orochimaru. He started thinking back to all the good times they had together, all the fun playing video games or practicing martial arts. He still had trouble believing that he was the one to end that life. The guilt started to overwhelm him as his mind started to reply the scene where he killed his best friend. He remembered the weight of the warm, steel scalpel and the feel of cooling blood on his hand. Sometimes he could still feel the blood on his hands, going to the nearby sink and scrubbing his hands until the skin was red and raw.

The opening of the door to his room, brought Sasuke out of his thoughts and he looked up to see Orochimaru standing in the doorway gazing at him.

Sasuke looked downward, refusing to meet Orochimaru's eyes. He knew already what the man was here for and Sasuke knew he could have pain or he could fight it and have more pain.

"My my Sasuke, you look so good waiting there all ready for me. Why don't you go ahead and lay down so I can bring you pleasure."

'This isn't pleasure for me, only for you.' Sasuke thought as he laid down on his back like Orochimaru liked. Orochimaru always loved seeing the pain on his face as he fucked him.

Walking over and kneeling on the bed between Sasuke's spread legs, Orochimaru grabbed the mostly full bottle of lube on the nearby table and set it on the bed. He quickly divested himself of his robe, the only thing he was wearing, and coated himself in the barest amount of lube to just slightly ease penetration. Sasuke looked to the side as he waited for the pain of Orochimaru entering him. But the pain of being split open never came, instead he was slapped across the face.

"You will look at me while you enjoy this Sasuke. I won't have you imagining that I'm your dead boyfriend."

An image of Naruto passed through his mind. "He wasn't my boyfriend, he was my best friend. Don't talk about him like you know him."

"There's my little rebellious Sasuke. Now I can enjoy this as I make you squirm in pain." Orochimaru smirked as he thrust himself fully inside without warning.

Sasuke couldn't prevent the cry of pain that was ripped from his lips. Nor could he prevent the subsequent whimper as he felt blood start to run down his thighs again.

Orochimaru moaned at the heat encasing him and at the sounds of pain coming from Sasuke. Seeing the boy in pain was always a huge turn on. Without waiting for Sasuke to adjust tot he intrusion, Orochimaru set up a brutal pace thrusting in and out of the pale body roughly. The blood coming from the inside of Sasuke, only made it easier to slide into the body quickly.

Sasuke kept whimpering from the painful thrusts, but that wasn't enough for Orochimaru. Orochimaru reached for one of Sasuke's hands and then started to break the fingers one by one so that Sasuke would scream out his pain. Once all the fingers on one hand were broken, Orochimaru decided that he'd like to see a lot more pain in Sasuke's features.

He reached back for his robe laying at the foot of the bed and pulled a switchblade from the pocket. Popping it open, he smiled down at Sasuke sweetly.

"N-n-no...p-please...not again. P-p-please no." Sasuke pleaded brokenly, tears running from his eyes.

"I think you need it after you got so defensive about your little dead boyfriend earlier." Orochimaru started to make the first cut across Sasuke's collarbone when Kabuto burst through the bedroom door.

"Orochimaru...there's a problem. I don't mean to interrupt since I know you hate to be disturbed right now, but there was a problem I think you should know about." Kabuto panted. He had run all the way up here after he saw who was killing the guards at the entrance to the hideout. With Kabuto holding the door open, they could now clearly hear gunshots from somewhere nearby.

"Kabuto, get everyone available so we can take whoever is disturbing me down. I'll be out there in a moment when I finish."

"Yes master." Kabuto turned away and shut the door, ready to do as Orochimaru asked of him.

"Now where were we? Hmm...I don't think I'm going to have time to do everything I wanted to do with you today. Might as well finish this quickly then so I can take care of that menace."

Orochimaru grabbed Sasuke's wrist that had all his broken fingers and held it tightly in his grasp as he started thrusting again. Roughly pounding the body beneath him, Orochimaru twisted and snapped Sasuke's wrist which cause another scream of pain to pass through Sasuke's lips before passing out from the pain and brought Orochimaru to the brink of his orgasm. Pulling out, he stroked his shaft a few times before spilling his seed all over Sasuke's chest.

He wiped himself off onto the sheet before throwing it over Sasuke's unconscious body. Grabbing his robe, he wrapped it around him and tied it tightly before leaving the room and walking downstairs to where Kabuto should be waiting with the men. He was ready to find out who was trying to attack their hideout.

[center]~*~*~*3*~*~*~[/center]

Naruto hid outside in the bushes where he's been since taking out the outside guards. He saw Kabuto earlier, but couldn't get a shot at the time. He knew he couldn't just charge in there, they would be waiting for him and it would be suicide. There would be no way he could kill Orochimaru and Kabuto if he did that. He would just have to try to find another way in.

Staying low so as to not be seen, Naruto crept along the bush line looking for another way into the building. That's when he noticed there was an open window here along the back of the building. Looking around, Naruto tried to see a way he could get close to the building without being seen from any of the windows around and that's when he noticed that there were no windows on the side of the building. Crouched down, but running as quick as he could, Naruto made it to the side of the building and pressed himself against the wall and moved over to the open window and tried to peek inside. He noticed that it was a bathroom with the door shut, but at least there was nobody inside.

Naruto used his arms to quietly pull himself through the window and into the small bathroom. Stepping over to the door, he listened for any people nearby. Not hearing anything, he cracked open the bathroom door where he could see into the living room. There was a group of about 20 men standing in lines facing away from him. Ahead of them, stood Orochimaru in his silk robe with Kabuto by his side. Naruto felt the anger rise up inside of him and he just wanted to charge in there and kill them both, but he knew that would do no good.

He realized that Orochimaru had started to talk to the men and so Naruto decided to listen in and see if he could overhear something that might help him.

[center]~*~*~*3*~*~*~[/center]

"Orochimaru, I figured out who is the one attacking and I think you will be surprised." Kabuto whispered.

"Well who is it then?"

"Naruto Uzumaki. The one we believe that Sasuke had killed. It seems that the boy didn't die after all. I'm surprised that he was able to survive a wound like that to the chest area."

Orochimaru nodded at Kabuto's words and decided that it was time to address the men. Clearing his throat, he got the attention of the men lined up before him.

"We have an intruder in our midst. A young boy named Naruto Uzumaki. He's fifteen years old with blond hair and blue eyes. He has three scars on each of his cheeks. If you find him, I want you to kill him instantly. Do not, under any circumstances, let that boy get to my pet."

Orochimaru pointed to a row of five men, "You five will guard my pet while the rest of you are out looking for that brat. I want him found and dead by dawn. Now get to work."

Orochimaru watched as the five men he assigned to guard his pet towards the stairs. Two stood at the bottom of the stairs, while another two stood outside his door, and the last one patrolled up and down the hallways between them. The rest of the men had already split into three groups. One group started searching outside, one group searching the downstairs and the last group searching upstairs.

Satisfied with what he saw, he called Kabuto and both men headed upstairs for Orochimaru's private room where they could discuss plans for more security or for a new hideout.

[center]~*~*~*3*~*~*~[/center]

Naruto had felt his blood run cold when he heard Orochimaru mention his pet. He knew then that Sasuke was still alive, but he feared what he had been through the past three years.

He realized what he had to do then. He had to survive. He had to save Sasuke at any cost. He would get Sasuke out of here alive.

~TBC~


End file.
